After Affects
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Blood Moon. NOW ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Blood ! I would have posted this sooner but as always school keeps a person busy. I want to thank everyone who left reviews and said they wanted me to continue. It meant so much to me so Thank You everyone. I hope you enjoy it and as always please review**.

 _Thoughts will be italicized_.

It had been two weeks after the whole Blood Moon incident that caused Maddy and Rhydian to confess their love for each other. They decided to keep it a secret from everyone. Maddy had been worried about her parents reaction to them getting together. She had lost days of sleep worrying about it. What if her parents forbid her from seeing him again? What if they didn't let him stay with them during full moons? Maddy's mind had been full of what if's until Rhydian had thought of the idea of keeping it a secret.

Maddy and Rhydian were sitting at the base of a large tree in the moors. Her head resting on his shoulders. Maddy could hear Rhydian's light snores. _He must be tired from all the running we've done today._ Maddy thought to herself. She closed her eyes leaned into his neck and inhaled his scent deeply it was earthy and wild with a hint of sweat from all the running. Maddy hadn't realised how far she had leaned in until her lips met his neck. At this Rhydian's eyes opened slightly.

" **Rhywbeth o'i le** " Rhydian asked with a sleep filled voice.

" **Dim byd ond yr oeddem wedi well cael mynd** " Maddy replied making no effort to move from her comfortable position.

Rhydian turned his so now he was facing Maddy. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he got up to stretch. Rhydian stuck his hand out to help Maddy get up.

Maddy gladly accepted his offer. Once she was up in her feet Rhydian pulled her into a hug. They were happy that they could be together even though it had to be kept secret.

After they broke the hug Maddy and Rhydian started to walk back to Maddys place. When they got back they were greeted by Maddy's mum.

"Oh you're back already? It isn't even dark yet, no matter supper will be ready in a bit. Also Maddy" her mother stopped mid sentence after inhaling deeply.

"Mum is something wrong?" Maddy asked with Rhydian behind her.

" Huh oh no nothing pet. Umm why don't you and Rhydian go on up to your room for a bit don't you have homework." Her mother said regaining her composure.

" Yea you're right. Come on Rhydian." Maddy said heading up the stairs with Rhydian close behind.

"Your mum seemed kinda weird." Rhydian said as he and Maddy made it to her room.

"Really ya think so?" Maddy asked not really paying attention. She sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Rhydian complied and sat down next to her. "Do you really want to be thinking about how weird my mom is or do you want to ki-" Maddy didn't even get to finish her sentence before Rhydian had his lips attached to hers.

POV

 _No it can't be. They can't be._ I was thinking to myself just as Daniel was walking into the house.

"Oh it's good you're here because there might be a problem." I said looking at my husband.

" Oh come now dear what could be so problematic that you've got a worried face on?" He responded walking over to where I was in the kitchen.

" I'm worried about Maddy." I said stopping everything I was doing.

"What's wrong?" Daniel's tone became serious.

" Well it could just be my imagination, but when Maddy came back with Rhydian her scent was completely overshadowed by his." I could tell that Daniel still didn't see eye to eye with me on my concern.

" It's not like it's the first time it's happened. You know how good of friends they are and how much time the spend together. " He said reasoning with me.

"No it's different this time. It's not like his was just masking her scent I couldn't even smell her at all. If you don't believe me go on up and see for yourself." I said to my husband as I pointed to the stairs. As I saw his back disappear up the stairs I went back to cooking.

 _I hope I'm not right about this and that there isn't anything to worry about._ Was the last thing I thought if before the timer on the oven caught my attention.

No one's POV

Now well into their little makeout session Rhydian was now on top of Maddy. He started unbuttoning her shirt just enough to be able to see her light blue lace bra. Rhydian immediately began leaving hickeys on Maddy's neck and chest area. Rhydian would've continued if he hadn't heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Maddy sat up as she recognized the familiar scent that was her dad. Maddy scrambled to fix her shirt as Rhydian hopped off the bed grabbing a textbook and sat in Maddy's desk chair. Just as Maddy finished her last button there was a knock at her door.

" Maddy can I come in?" Daniel said in relaxed tone.

Maddy grabbed another textbook to hold up to her face. She knew her lips were swollen from kissing Rhydian. "Sure dad." Maddy said trying to keep her voice even.

As soon as Daniel stepped in the room he had understood what his wife meant. Maddy's scent was completely overtaken by Rhydian's almost as if they had bonded. Daniel didn't say anything he just stood there in shock. Maddy glanced at Rhydian unsure as to why her father was just standing there.

"Um you okay Mr. S?" Rhydian asked with concern.

"Hmm oh yea. I'm fine. It's just uhhh..your mum said you had a lot of work so I came to see how you were doing." Daniel said hoping his excuse was good enough.

" Yea we're fine dad. But we really need to get back to it so…" Maddy spoke hoping her dad would leave.

"Yea of course. Study hard." Daniel said leaving and closing the door behind him.

" Now that was a close one." Rhydian said letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"What if he had caught us? That's it no more kissing if my parents are around." Maddy stated as she laid back on the bed.

Rhydian got up from the chair to join her on the bed. "So I guess that means we can't continue from where we left off?" He asked looking down at her. Maddy just stared back at him that answered his question for him. Rhydian got up from the bed and walked over to Maddy's closet. This caught Maddy's attention as he began to rummage through it.

"You know you should make this up to me?" Rhydian said still rummaging through her closet.

"Oh yea and how do you suppose I do that?" Maddy asked now sitting up right.

Rhydian turned around and had two articles of clothing in his hand. In one has was a skirt and in the other was a jacket.( like the ones maddy wore in the Maddy Cool episode)

"You have to wear this to school tomorrow." Rhydian stated in a tone that said there was no room for negotiation.

" Yea right." Maddy scoffed as she was looking at him. Rhydian just looked back at her raising an eyebrow. "Even if I did wear it what would I say it's not everyday that I wear skirts ya know." Maddy said in protest.

Rhydian just stared back at her as if he was thinking. After a smile appeared on his face he said "Just say you lost a bet with me."

 **Rhywbeth o'i le -** something wrong

 **Dim byd ond yr oeddem wedi well cael mynd** \- Nothing but we had better get going


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy just sat there staring at her boyfriend. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this so she agreed to do it. "Fine I'll wear it, now can we actually study." She said grabbing the textbook beside her.

Rhydian's smile remained on his face pleased that his girlfriend had given in so easily to his request. He dropped the skirt and jacket on the bed next to Maddy and went back to sit at her desk. As they went back to studying Daniel was rummaging through his room looking for a book. He found a large leather bound book the had a wolf howling on the front. Daniel ran downstairs to his wife.

"I see what you mean. It's very worrisome, but uhh don't fret. I think I may be able to solve this situation." Daniel said holding up the book.

" It has something to do with the blood moon doesn't it?" Emma asked with worry.

"I'm afraid so. This book was passed on from my great grandfather. It has a section on the blood moon." Daniel said opening the book as Emma moved from the oven next to him.

" It says any two caught under the gaze of the crimson moon will be bound heart and soul…" Daniel stopped reading to look at Emma. " I didn't know the blood moon had this type of effects on us. I thought it only brought out our truest selves. Urged us to run free."

" Well obviously we didn't know as much as we should've. Does it says how to tell when two cub's have been caught by the gaze? Or how to stop it." Emma said looking back at the book. "Oh here, it says there are distinct signs of when two have been bound. First the female's scent will be completely overtaken by the alpha. Changes in behavior will become evident overtime. The desire to stay together will cause unbearable pain if separated."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Daniel said with a weak as Emma was about to speak she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Um mum isn't that burning. Rhydian and I could smell the smoke all the way upstairs." Maddy said walking over to the stove to turn it off. Rhydian followed her and stood next to her. Daniel and Emma just stood there as if examining the two. "What's with the book mum?" Maddy asked grabbing Rhydian's hand and pulling him to the sofa.

"Uh nothing sweetie just something your father found. So you know how a few weeks ago we left you and Rhydian here during the blood moon?" Emma asked giving the book back to Daniel who went to put it back upstairs.

Maddy pulled her hand away from Rhydian who was tracing circles on her palm. " Yea why do you ask?" Maddy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Di-did anything happen while we were gone? I mean you guys did stay in the den the whole time right?" Emma asked giving Maddy a look. ( You know the look I'm talking about. The one where your mother knows you did something wrong but asks anyway) "Maddy you guys did stay in the den right?" Emma repeated herself.

"I can't believe this! You still don't trust me even after all this time! That's not fair!" Maddy stood up and exclaimed at her mum.

Emma just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. _Changes in behavior overtime. Obviously Daniel's great grandfather didn't have to deal with teenagers._ Emma thought to herself before speaking. "Maddy how dare you use that tone with me. No dinner for you tonight and Rhydian I'm sorry but you had better get going."

"No he's not going anywhere. This concerns him too. You treat the both of us like cubs and…." Maddy was stopped mid-sentence by Rhydian pulling her back down on the sofa. Maddy jerked her head looking at Rhydian. His eyes flickered gold causing whatever Maddy was going to say in protest to be forgotten. Rhydian growled before speaking " **Mae hynny'n ddigon na allwn gael ei fod yn ddrwg o ni.** "

Maddy let out a soft sigh " **Ond mae hi'n annheg,** "

Rhydian's eyes turned back to his normal emerald color. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before whispering " I know Maddy, but you have to listen to her for now."

The pair completely oblivious to the fact that Emma had been watching the whole exchange. She felt slightly embarrassed as if she had seen something she was suppose to, but she quickly shook off that feeling as she saw Rhydian get up to leave. Maddy walked him to the door not stopping even for a moment to look at her mother. As Rhydian opened the door to leave he turned around to see if Mr. Smith was still watching them which she was. Rhydian grabbed Maddy's hand which caused her to look up in confusion. _Does he want me to go outside with him?_ Maddy wondered as Rhydian pulled her along. _I guess that answers that question._ Rhydian pulled Maddy until he was sure that couldn't see them any longer. Rhydian turned to Maddy and pulled her face to his planting a soft kiss on her lips. As Rhydian pulled away he smiled and said "Can't wait til tomorrow. Don't forget the skirt." Rhydian left with smile on his face and Maddy just stood there. _I can't believe it! I thought he had forgotten about that. Arrgh._ Maddy thought to herself as she kicked a few rocks before heading back inside.

 **Mae hynny'n ddigon na allwn gael ei fod yn ddrwg o ni. -** That's enough we can't have her be bad at us.

 **Ond mae hi'n annheg -** But she's being unfair


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy woke up the next morning dreading going to school because she would have to wear the skirt Rhydian had chosen for her. Maddy knew there was no way to avoid it so she got out of bed and decided to get it over with. As Maddy was getting dressed Emma was downstairs making breakfast while Daniel was reading the paper.

's POV

"Ya know I'm really worried about Maddy and Rhydian." Emma said placing a plate of bacon on the table.

"This whole Blood Moon thing is troublesome." I said setting the paper down.

"After you left to go put the book away last night I saw something." Emma paused as if she was wondering whether to continue or not. I nodded urging her too. "Maddy got very upset when I told her that Rhydian had to leave, but then he pulled her onto the couch and his eyes flashed gold for a few seconds. They both started speaking a language I had never heard before. Maddy instantly calmed down and then she walked him outside." Emma finished with an expectant look on her face. I guess she was waiting for me to say something.

"When I went upstairs I read a little more about the Blood Moon. Perhaps they were speaking in the tongue of the lost ones." Emma just stood there so I continued to speak. " The lost ones were a pack of wolfbloods who found their soulmates via the Blood Moon. Normal wolfbloods either chose their mates like we did or they follow their instincts until they meet their mate. But when the blood moon is concerned it can even rip apart those who are already bound. And cause them to seek out a new mate. That's why most wolfbloods are weary of it. Wilds and tames alike try to find somewhere to wait it out, but some use it as a test to see if they were truly meant to be,"

"Well it's all fine and dandy that we know this but how does that help us with Maddy and Rhydian?" Emma said staring at me.

"Well I could keep…" I stopped taking as I saw Maddy descend the steps in a skirt that was way too short. _I didn't even know she owned a skirt._ I stood up from the table startling Emma. I locked my gaze with Maddy's pointed at the skirt and said, "No!" Maddy went back up the stairs to change. She came back down in a few minutes wearing pants and she sat at the table.

"So how did you sleep last night Maddy?" I asked trying to make small talk since it was obvious Emma and Maddy weren't going to.

"It was okay considering that I didn't have anything to eat last night." Maddy said glaring at Emma while shoving a few pieces of bacon in her mouth. I looked at Emma in surprise that she had punished Maddy like that. After hearing a big gulp I see that Maddy is grabbing her bag and heading out the door. I turn to look at Emma to see that she is heading upstairs already. _Alright then that went well._ I thought to myself as I grab the paper and move to the couch.

No One's POV

Maddy ran through the woods and made it halfway to school before she stopped. She pulled the skirt. Maddy sniffed the air to see if anyone was near by. Even though no one was around Maddy was still feeling embarrassed as she started to unbutton her pants and pull them Maddy had pulled off her pants she slipped the skirt on.( Maddy looks like she did in Maddy cool minus the makeup, jewelry, dyed hair and tie. But she does have her hair parted to the side.) After Maddy finished adjusting the skirt she continued to run to school. Maddy could feel people's eyes on her the second she walked into school and she was hating every minute of it. When she reached Tom and Shannon there mouths were agape as well.

"What?" Maddy asked scoffing at their faces.

"Well it's just that umm you're ya know?" Tom stammers to find the right words.

"Maddy you're wearing a skirt. And the last time you did.. you kinda abandoned us for the K's." Shannon spoke silencing Tom from his babbling.

"Oh yea well this is because I lost a stupid bet with Rhydian." Maddy said walking to class with them. Maddy was suddenly overcome with a sense of peace when she recognized the scent she knew a loved so much. Maddy saw that Rhydian was already in class waiting for her.

As they walked into the classroom they took their seats in the back of the room next to each other. Rhydian moved his seat closer to Maddy than necessary but she didn't mind. The lesson was getting boring real quick. Maddy started to stare out the window at nothing in particular. Rhydian was staring at her taking in all her features her fair skin her beautiful chocolate hair even how she has a habit of pouting subconsciously. Rhydian decided that they could spend their time better than sitting in class listening to a teacher drone on about some boring lecture. But being the good student Maddy was she didn't want unnecessary attention and she would never cut class unless absolutely necessary. Rhydian placed his hand on Maddy's knee. Maddy jumped at the sudden contact. Then she looked over at Rhydian who was still facing towards the board. Rhydian felt Maddy's gaze settle on him so he looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. Maddy could see his eyes had a slight golden tint which caused her to shiver. Rhydian's hand started to move up her leg and reached her upper thigh. At first he just drew lazy circles on her leg before moving higher up to rest his hand on her hip. Maddy let out a small gasp and then cursed under her breath for grasping and wearing a damn skirt.

"Rhydian not… not here." Maddy said with shallow breaths.

Rhydian wasn't really listening to what Maddy was saying he was just pleased with himself at how red Maddy's cheek's were.

Rhydian moved his hand from Maddy's hip back down to the center of her thigh. He made a tear in her black stockings so he could feel her soft skin under them. Rhydian made the tear larger as he griped her thigh. At this Maddy winced slightly causing Shannon to look over at her.

"Hey are you alright? You're face is really red." Shannon asked with concern for her best friend.

"Ye-eah I'm fine." Maddy managed to say with jagged breaths as Rhydian went back to massaging her thigh.

"Mrs. Smith are you okay?" Mr. Jefferies asked from the front of the classroom.

 **Slight cliffie. So yea and THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this and left reviews. I'll try and write the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but hear me out I've been sick a lot recently which is why I haven't updated in awhile. Also trying to catch up on missed work which is a pain in the ass. So thanks to everyone who wanted me to continue and as always please leave reviews. Thank You!**

Maddy felt her face reddened even more now that Jefferies had called her out. She obviously couldn't get up because people would see that she had a large hole in her stockings. Maddy had to make up and excuse fast because she couldn't say oh I'm fine sir my face is red because Rhydian is feeling me up under the table and tearing holes in my stockings. " I'm fine it's just that I was feeling a bit under the weather this morning, but I should be fine."

"Very well than, but if you start to feel sick I want you to go to the nurse." Mr Jefferies said before turning back to the board.

Rhydian still hadn't moved his hand from Maddy's thigh. "Rhydian seriously you need to stop touching me their." Maddy said in a shaky whisper.

"Do you have somewhere else that you'd prefer I touch."He responded with a smirk and a flash of gold in his eyes.

Maddy trying to come back to her senses and not give into Rhydian was hard. _Ugh I can't believe him. First the skirt now this. He had this all planned out. I will not let him get the best of me._ Maddy thought to herself as she tried to come to her senses. Maddy shook her head slightly then turned to face Rhydian. Rhydian was a bit curious as to why she had just now decided to look at him dead on. Maddy smirked as she felt his grip on her thigh slacken. She gave him bedroom eyes and said "Maybe I do have somewhere else I want you to touch. Is there any problem with that?" She asked before planting a kiss on his jawline. Rhydian was completely taken back by Maddy that he almost slid out of his chair. Which created a noise that caused the whole class to look at them.

"Something wrong Mr. Morris?" Jefferies asked him as he turned around.

"Uh no sir, sorry." Rhydian apologized Jefferies and went back to teaching."You're so getting it later because if you think I'm done than you're dead wrong." Rhydian said to Maddy in a tone that gave her goosebumps.

 _Oh great now he's upset. I'm the one that should be mad. If he thinks he's got the upper hand in this later than he's the one who's wrong here._ Maddy thought to herself as she pouted and went back to trying to focus on the lesson.

Maddy somehow made it through the rest of the class period without yelling at Rhydian for what he had done. When she got up she had to make a scene about how she got her stockings caught on the desk so no one would be suspicious. They still had the rest of the day ahead of them. Maddy switched seats with Tom so she could sit next to Shannon, but that hadn't stopped her from shooting daggers at Rhydian during the next class period. Rhydian knew that he went a tad overboard with the teasing he did in class this morning so he decided to behave and not make a big deal about Maddy moving her seat. Since she wasn't next to him anymore he had no choice but to pay attention in class at least that's what he thought until he looked down at his desk. Tom had written something on a piece of paper for him.

T: wat was that about earlier?

R: Watcha mean?

T: u and Maddy?

R: oh nothing we were just joking around

T: didn't look that way to me

R: wat way did it look to u than?

T: lik you guys was flirting or somethin

R: its all in ur head mate relax.

 _Why does Tom care if I was flirting with ….._ Rhydian stopped mid thought as he remembered times it was apparent that Tom had a crush on Maddy. _I thought he had gotten over it. Doesn't really matter though Maddy is mine and no one is taking her away from me._ Rhydian smirked inwardly to the fact that Maddy was his and his alone. Rhydian was lost in his thoughts about Maddy for the rest of class, while Tom on the other hand was still suspicious of him even if Rhydian was one of his best mates.

Now back at the Smith's house Emma and Daniel were still trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

Daniel's POV

Emma and I had been pouring over ancient books that had any and everything to do with wolfbloods since Maddy left for school this morning. Trying to find more information about the blood moon. So far my great grandfather's book was our only lead and even then it didn't have much on the subject at hand. I glanced over at my wife who had her head in her hands sitting on the sofa.

"It'll be okay love." I say trying to comfort her.

"No it won't we have no idea what's happening to our little cub. She's been bonded with another. To make matters worse it's Rhydian. How do we explain this to his foster parents? HOW DO WE EXPLAIN THIS TO HIS REAL MOTHER!? For godsake she a wild wolfblood. Who knows what will happen if she finds out…" Emma went silent after her outburst."What do we do Daniel?" she asked with tears falling down her eyes.

It breaks my heart to see her like this. _I've got to figure this out. All I need is a place to start. Something… Anything._ I thought to myself before I went over to my wife to hug her. "We just have to keep trying, but it won't do either of us any good if you're in such low spirits right now. We'll figure out something I promise." I said leaving a kiss on her temple. "Here's my great grandfather's book why don't you go through it again. Maybe we overlooked something?"

"No offense dear, but we've gone through that book quite a few times already. If there was something there don't you think that we would've seen it already?" Emma said doubting herself.

"Well you never know? I'll put on some tea and then we can start researching again after words." I squeezed Emma once more before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Mrs. Smith's POV

 _I really do need to calm down a bit. Daniel's right I can't give up this easily._ I thought to myself as I picked up the book Daniel had handed me. _Maybe he's right and we just missed something._ I flipped back to the section about the blood moon and began reading.

"Emma tea's ready." Daniel said from the kitchen. (I don't know how long it takes to make tea) I got up and brought the book with me. Everything in that section I had already read four times.

"Daniel sweetie I don't think this book has anymore to offer us." I said while setting the book down and gladly accepting the tea.

"Maybe you're right, but humor me love. I just have a feeling that that book has the answers in it somewhere." Daniel said before taking a sip of his tea. "Okay read it aloud to me." He asked. I just couldn't refuse.

"Okay fine then.

The blood moon a rare and dangerous occurrence for all wolfbloods. This rarity only happens once every century. The attraction to the blood moon is stronger than 100 full moons not only does it force wolfbloods to bare their truest selves it also has many consequences for those unfortunate enough to be caught under its gaze. Any two caught under the gaze of the crimson moon will be bound heart and soul there are distinct signs of when two have been bound. First the female's scent will be completely overtaken by the alpha. Changes in behavior will become evident overtime. The desire to stay together will cause unbearable pain if separated. Next comes speaking in the tongue of the lost ones. The lost ones were a pack of wolfbloods who found their soulmates via the Blood Moon. Most wolfbloods either chose their mates or they follow their instincts until they meet their mate. When the blood moon is concerned it can rip apart those already bound and cause them to seek out a new mate. Most wolfbloods are weary of the blood moon. Wilds and tames alike are advise to find safe place to wait it out, but some use it as a test to see if they were truly meant to be.

And that's all there is too the page." I said slightly winded from reading that long passage.

"Doesn't it sound incomplete to you though. Like there should be more to it than that." Daniel said running his hands through his hair.

"Daniel it's clear as day it's this one page. Page 164 Blood Moon's page 166 How to heal a hurt paw. Wait What.?!" I said with a surprise. _Bloody hell there's a page missing. How the hell did we miss that! A whole page with information concerning the blood moon just gone._ Emma thought to herself incredulously.

"HA! See I was right there was more." Daniel said with a smile reaching for the book.

"Maybe now we can finally see how to stop the bonding. Only problem now is that we don't know where the other page is." I said slightly defeated.

"We can worry about that later, but for now keep your head up. We finally have a clue on how to fix all this." Daniel said pulling Emma into a hug.


End file.
